


Christmas caos party

by NinjaCdk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Amenadiel and Linda look in the background, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley are Warlock Dowling's Parents, Bobby is so Confused, Charlie too, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Crowley (Good Omens) is Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is very drunk, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Juliet is a lovely dog, Mazikeen - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaCdk/pseuds/NinjaCdk
Summary: Bobby accepts a demon's invitation to a Christmas Party.The things start to get crazy from there.
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Castiel (Supernatural), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to warn you that English is not my source language. So if i make a mistake, Please correct me.  
> Thank u

Crowley was enjoying his Christmas Eve night.

He was at his California vacation home, with a nice bottle of whiskey in hand as he laughed at the stories and jokes told by the angel in front of him. He could hear his guests in the other rooms talking, and his children running around the house while they both played with the other children. That is. Yes, he was having a great night.

Until he was not having more.

Just while listening to one of the absurd stories that were told by his angel about the seventeenth century he felt the distinct pull of a summons, He closes his eyes to contain his sigh of frustration and as soon as he returned to open them he found himself trapped inside the trap of the devil.

He turns his gaze to the brothers who are staring at him coldly outside the trap, looking at them furiously “AH !! Come on, you idiots, I'm on my day off! ” He exclaims with a mixture of exasperation and fury.

"We don't mind Crowley," said the older Winchester, looking at Crowley with contempt.

"Exactly, Crowley. We are not in the mood for your little games today [1] "Said the biggest looking at the demon with a face similar to his brother's. "We need your help"

"What if I don't want to help you guys out?" Says the angry demon pointing accusingly between both brothers, "I am not your dog for you to be giving me orders!" said the angry demon, letting his eyes shine red.

"Well, it's not the people who can be trapped for eternity in this trap" Said the Moose looking with a smug look towards the demon, his joy at seeing how trapped the demon was was obvious in his eyes. your brother's.

Squirrel decides that this is his moment to shine as he takes the lead by starting to say "We need a weapon that can kill a Krampus, and zombie reindeer" he says with a conviction that he is the owner of the imprisoned demon's will.

Some time goes by and after Crowley finally explains how to deal with the brothers' supernatural problem, they go out the door to say goodbye to Bobby going after his Christmas hunt.

Crowley then takes time to analyze his current situation. Until the same turns to Bobby who was starting to leave the room where the demon was trapped. "Well ... Hey Robert, do you want to go to a Christmas party?"

This immediately stops the older hunter who turns to face the demon "I don't ...", "I have a drink" says the demon interrupting him as he smiles waving an expensive whiskey bottle in the face of the old hunter "I top" Bobby says as he grabs the bottle from the demon's hands and continues to smile.

"Great, then get me out of here" The demon beckons to the trap on the floor that was holding him in place [2] Bobby stares at him thoughtfully weighing the pros and cons about releasing the demon. drunk and preferably with company.

Bobby takes his foot to break the trap while facing the demon with an angry look, “If you try to be cute I will shoot you. Do we have a deal?" The demon makes an arrogant face while waving his hand mockingly "Okay"

When the trap is broken, Crowley steps out of the trap and fixes his coat. He turns to Bobby smiling smugly. "Well, are we going or not, dear?"

The hunter frowns at the demon in irritation but doesn't say anything just by nodding a brief yes.

Crowley approaches Bobby placing a hand on Bobby's shoulder and snaps his fingers. Soon the two were outside the door of a huge house on a mountainside, Bobby looked around observing the landscape looking at the foot of the mountain where he could see the city streets in the distance.

Crowley looks at Bobby with a small sneeze, "Look here Robert, wipe your foot, yes. I don't know where those dirty shoes of yours were" He says that while looking at the old hunter's appearance.[3]

The demon stares at the hunter while taking the keys to the house from the pocket of his jacket "Look, try not to attack anyone ok?" He turns the key in the lock and the door clicks open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] What audacity of these two! They who are out of patience? it was not they who conjured against their own will!
> 
> [2] Crowley is not really stuck, He is just too lazy to use his own powers to break the trap.!
> 
> [3] Honestly Bobby was almost as bad as a certain blond angel in terms of fashion. [3.5]
> 
> [3.5] Although Crowley managed to update his Angel on this subject.


	2. Supernatural meet Lúcifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After entering the home of our favorite Demon, Bobby meets some strange people.

After entering Crowley's house, Bobby looks around observing the beautiful minimalist but still cozy mansion full of Christmas decorations of the most diverse types, from the huge Christmas tree stuffed with presents to the small flashing colored lights in specific locations.

He also notes that there are several people talking in various visible parts of the house. Crowley approaches him offering a glass of Whiskey while calling him to approach the largest group.

When they get closer to the group Crowley starts talking, drawing everyone's attention to both “Okay, let's go to the introductions first, Lucifer Morningstar meet Bobby Singer. Bobby this is the first and only Lucifer ”

"Wait a second! Lucifer? The lucifer? ” Bobby said amazed without believing[1]. The man in front of him was completely different from old Nick, he was tall with black hair and wore what was probably one of the most expensive sets of suits Bobby had ever seen in his life.

“Well my dear old man, relatively old as said by Crowley himself. Yes, I am the first and only Lucifer ”The man who claimed to be Lucifer spoke with a scornful smile.

"Lucifer, stop teasing him!" Said the blonde woman next to Lucifer, giving him a little push. "Sorry for his behavior, sir. My name is Chloe Decker, nice to meet you." He gave a friendly smile, hand towards Bobby.

Bobby shook the woman's hand returning the smile “Oh, it's also a pleasure to meet you" The woman in front of you is a blonde with straight hair who wore a striped T-shirt and a dark jacket and pants.

"Great now that the introductions have been made, let's continue to enjoy the party" Crowley says approaching Lucifer with a couple of glasses of whiskey "Hey, boss, is it served?"

"Of course!" Lucifer says grabbing one of the glasses and taking a sip. the blonde beside her rolled her eyes tenderly at the pair, while Bobby was feeling increasingly confused by that party and Crowley's behavior.

The young blonde who is laughing at the antics of both drunken demons turns to Bobby "Well then, what do you work with, Mr. Singer?", "Oh please, just Bobby, Mr. Singer makes me look old" Bobby says giving an awkward laugh towards the woman.

“I'm an old iron owner in a small town in South Dakota” He replies “what about you? Where do you work?"

“We work in the Los Angeles police department,” says Lucifer, approaching the two smiling with pride as he looks at the young blonde beside him[2].

Bobby, despite finding it totally absurd and the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard, decides not to question. After all, if this is the Devil, the most sensible thing to do is not to make him angry.

The conversation between the old hunter and the detective. Until both got their attention drawn by a confusion from both demons with a man that Bobby had not yet seen.

He was a man in his mid-thirties shorter than Lucifer and taller than Crowley. The demon was half lying on a couch laughing wildly while drinking a new bottle of whiskey that Bobby has no idea where he came from. While Lucifer and the man continued to exchange barbs.

"Lucifer! Dan! Stop it now! ” Shouted the detective approaching the group.

"Don't worry, Chloe, I won't waste any more time with this idiot" Says the man that Bobby now knows is a guy named Dan looking at Chloe. "I came here just to deliver Trixie's gift, and I ended up being invited to stay here for a while enjoying the party, you know."

"idiot me?” Lucifer says with an exasperated face "Oh please, detective asshole you were only invited because the detective's offspring would be upset without you here", "lucifer!" Chloe turns to Lucifer in exasperation "Dan that's not Tru-"

"It's not all right Chloe" Dan responds with a soothing tone "I already know I'm not welcome" He turns to Lucifer angrily "Dude, you're a fucking asshole[3]”

After saying this Dan heads towards the Bar where Bobby can see a beautiful brunette woman in leather clothes cleaning a pair of glasses. She seemed to be talking to another blonde woman who was holding a baby. Next to her is a very tall dark man smiling and playing with the same baby.

“What a huge novelty! my little brother is being a complete idiot with someone! ” The voice catches everyone's attention when a man identical to Lucifer invades the group, "Wait, this is nothing new for anyone here," he says with a sarcastic smile.

“Not to whoever invited that idiot” Lucifer speaks as he looks at his sosier with an expression of pure contempt.

"What a pity the idiot here is at least more pleasant than you are not a little brother" The fake Lucifer responds by approaching the original in anger.

“Ah, what a pity it was bad Miguel is that I don't lower myself to his level” Lucifer says angrily “I didn't come here just out of envy to try to ruin my life. it is not?" Lucifer to his double that now everyone knows that it is Miguel.

Bobby could feel the tension building in the air, and apparently everyone around him too. But before the discussion took on other proportions, a new voice caught everyone's attention.

“Hey, you two! try not to cause an apocalypse drug in the middle of Christmas! you idiots." Shouted a man who was approaching the group.

"Be still, gabe!" shouted Lucifer and Miguel, who started to cling as if they were about to start a fight.

Bobby points a finger at the Archangel "Wait, weren't you dead?" Question the same confused “What, did you really think that little knife was going to kill me? oh please ”replies Gabriel with a tone of disdain.

"I've been a prankster since before you suckers learned what hunting is." Gabriel points sarcastically in the face of the old hunter “I am much more resistant than that”

"Ok Gabe is enough." "Stop bothering my guests" Crowley shoves the Archangel as if it were nothing "Hoi! Hehehe! Give it up, your old snake, I'm just playing ”The ex-prankster gets pushed around by the demon when he seems to be laughing at something the same demon said to him when no one else could hear them.

While Bobby is distracted by the scene in front of him, he does not see a young woman approaching him quickly, until that same woman approaches him in an unexpected way.

Ella who had come running towards the old hunter hugged him with all the strength she had, taking her breath away[4] “OI! I'm Ella, nice to meet you! "She said it in a super excited way.

"Hi, could I let go? It's hard to breathe ..." Ella lets go of Bobby quickly apologizing "Oh I'm sorry! I always forget that not everyone has the same strength as my Abuelita. ” She pats the hunter on the back with a happy laugh.

"Dear Ella try not to kill Old Bobby" Crowley's voice speaks as he comes back from the direction where he took Gabriel amused by the scene of Ella pouting and looking in his direction.

"It was bad Uncle Crowley!" he says the same to the demon who simply rolls his eyes and waves sarcastically in his direction.

"Ella!" They hear the scream. and the hunter looking for his source sees a small child with auburn hair with blond tips with blue eyes, carrying what looked like a black plush snake with a small pair of wings looking towards them looking seriously distressed. "Warlock took the mage's staff and now he is going to take the throne of darkness to prevent Santa from delivering gifts!"

"Oh no! how terrible! "He watches Ella make a scandalized face looking towards the child." Well, it was nice to meet you Bobby! now I have to go and prevent a Lord from ascending from the hellish abyss”

"Aunt Ella!" "Okay, okay, I'm on my way!" The brunette walks over to the small child taking her hand while guiding her to a larger group of children at the end of the corridor, at which point Bobby notices the child's back which appears to contain a small pair of black wings with white tips. a monster?

Bobby watches Ella and the child walk away, chasing a group of children who are closely followed by a small black and white terrier dog wearing a sweater and a bow with reindeer horns on their heads[5].

Crowley who watched the whole exchange and decided to scream surprising Bobby who didn't even see him approaching[6] "Warlock! Stop trying to make your sister cry!”

The head of an older boy peeked at the end of the corridor where the children could be seen running in the back, "More Nanny!", "Nothing more, Hellspawn, or I will go and end the game" the boy rolls his eyes more can be heard mumbling a bass “Ok nanny ...”

“Are you an uncle?[7]”The old hunter looks at Crowley questioningly.  
"Of course I am, I am the proud uncle of five children[8]" Crowley said looking proud of himself.

"Well, I still need someone to introduce you my dear Robert tonight. Come on!” The slightly drunk demon puts a glass of what Bobby suspected is champagne in his hand and walks off to another room in the house, while Bobby rolls his eyes and follows him closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] There was no way this guy in front of him was Lucifer, after all he already knew old Nick and this guy had nothing to do with him.
> 
> [2] This looks like a bad joke to the old hunter.
> 
> [3] This matched more the Lucifer that Bobby knows.
> 
> [4] Ella has a very strong hug.
> 
> [5] He is seriously confused.
> 
> [6] Damn demonic powers
> 
> [7] How did he not know this?
> 
> [8] HOW HE DIDN'T KNOW THIS!


End file.
